In laminating manufacturing technology, data and material are put into a 3D printing device. The workpiece is stacked in the layers so that the complex structure of the workpiece can be completed. The technology of 3D printing device includes selective laser sintering (SLS), selective laser melting (SLM), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), and electron beam melting (EBM). In SLS, low temperature melting polymer powders are fused by using a low-power laser. In SLM, metal powders are melted by using a high-energy laser. In DMLS, metal powders are fused into a solid part by melting it locally using a focused laser beam. In EBM, metal powders are melted by using an electron beam.
However, in traditional laminating manufacturing technology, the process of feeding powders, flattening powders, feeding and inhaling gas, and melting by lasers are limited by the working range of an f-theta lens. Only one plane is laminated to form a workpiece, and cylindrical or cone workpieces cannot be laminated through the traditional laminating manufacturing technology. In addition, gas is inhaled or fed onto the layers and cannot effectively provide the powders recovery for a long time. The working range is limited by a flowing distance and wind speed of a gas field.
As a result, it is necessary to provide an improved a rolling type 3D printing device and an operation method thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.